


Do We Have a Deal?

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Garrison - Freeform, Garrison days, M/M, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Shiro doing the shoulder touch thing several times, Tender - Freeform, Unbeta'ed, takashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Seven: Garrison Days!





	Do We Have a Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Seven: Garrison Days!

Keith looked around the corridors, a bag full of something jangling behind him as he ran, trying not to get caught. He had already scrambled all the monitors to turn off when he passed by them but that wouldn’t help against the constant patrols.    
  
He managed to make his way to the exit but not without being caught by none other than Takashi Shirogane.    
  
“Cadet, where are you off to?” Takashi asked, walking over to Keith and placing a hand on his shoulder.    
  
Keith muttered a soft ‘shit’ under his breath before turning around and looking at the other.    
  
“Hey, Takashi…” he sighed, “I’m busted once again aren’t I?”    
  
“Not if you don’t get caught by someone else. Where are you headed, and what’s in the… sack?” Takashi asked, pointing to the bag on Keith’s back.    
  
Keith looked around making sure no one else was around.    
  
“I’ll show you, but you have to come with me, and if we get caught, blame is fully on me,” Keith said, grabbing Takashi’s wrist, not even giving him a  chance to protest before running through the doors and out into the sandy dunes.    
  
Takashi followed behind as best he could, his shoes nearly getting caught in the sand, they obviously weren’t meant for running at all.    
  
Keith slipped behind a stone structure and pulled Takashi in with him. Behind it, something was being covered with a beat up ol blanket, something big.    
  
“What is that thing?” Takashi asked, looking really confused at this point.    
  
“Well. I’m not quite sure yet. I was digging through some old stuff on one of my adventures and I found this,” Keith replied, ripping the blanket off to reveal a red motor bike only it didn’t have wheels.    
  
“You found one of the Garrison’s old hoverbikes? Where?” Takashi asked, walking over and dusting off the craft.    
  
“So that’s what it is and, uh, you know that shack you showed me a while ago, I found it around there buried in one of the dunes,” Keith replied, walking over to the bike himself and setting down his bag.    
  
“What was it doing all the way out there?” Takashi questioned out loud, receiving a shrug from Keith.    
  
“And what were you planning on doing with it? These things stopped working years ago,” Takashi asked, watching Keith dump his bag out, a whole pile of tools pouring out. He wasn’t even going to ask where he had gotten those.    
  
Keith didn’t respond to Takashi, figuring it would be easier just to show him instead of tell. Taking a screw, and a few other tools, he slid under the bike and began tinkering with the under side.    
  
Takashi let out a soft sigh, sitting down in the sand to watch the other.    
  
Letting out some grunts and groans in frustration, Keith appeared out from under the bike and stomped over to Takashi, plopping down.    
  
“Something wrong?” Takashi asked, looking up from his half asleep state.    
  
“It’s missing a bunch of pieces around the part that makes it… hover? Unless I just don’t understand this stupid thing enough to realize what is actually broken,” Keith huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.    
  
Takashi looked to the side before looking back up.    
  
“Okay, look. I know these bikes like the back of my hand. I had to repair a few when we actually used them not too long ago. I know you said you would take full blame, but in order to let you do that, I’m going to help you fix this thing up,” Takashi said, placing his hands on Keith’s shoulder.    
  
Keith took a moment to process before nodding.    
  
“Okay, I’m still taking full blame though, and you can’t tell anyone you helped me,” Keith replied, holding out a hand, “Deal?”    
  
Takashi smiled, taking hold of Keith’s hand.    
  
“Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tender Bike repairing gays. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
